Radiation-emitting sources, including, but not limited to alpha, beta and gamma radiation, may be found in a variety of settings. Radiation cameras sensitive to position may be employed to pinpoint the location of a source of interest. However, the presence of interfering sources other than the source of interest may contaminate the data and make it difficult to pinpoint the location of the source of interest. Physically removing the contaminating source(s) may be impossible in many cases. It is desirable to find a method to reduce the background interference.